fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowe porządki/Mysz? O, skoczek!
Drugi odcinek serii Nowe porządki. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Fretka wstępuje do Klubu Obserwatorów Chmur, a wkrótce zostaje przez Muchrana nastawiona wrogo do Ruchu Oporu i Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu. Tymczasem Major Monogram zmienia zasady wyboru burmistrza, czym wywołuje oburzenie wśród mieszkańców Danville. Bohaterowie *Fretka Flynn; *Muchran Patranaszwili; *Pijacy; *Major Francis Monogram; *Carl Karl; *Endzela Patranaszwili; *Elliot Prescot; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher Fabuła Fretka Flynn. - To chyba była zbyt spontaniczna decyzja - myślałam, podążając za chłopakiem - Nawet nie wiem, jak on się nazywa... Przez sekundę wydawało mi się, że to byłoby trochę niezręcznie go spytać. Po chwili zrozumiałam, że bardziej niezręcznie byłoby w ogóle nie znać swoich imion. Dorównałam kroku z chłopakiem. - Hej, a jak się nazywasz? - starałam się zabrzmieć najmilej jak tylko umiałam. - Muchran Patranaszwili - odpowiedział. - Zapytałam, to mam - pomyślałam, blednąc na twarzy. - A ty? - Jestem Fretka Flynn. - Miło mi poznać. - Mnie również. - O, już jesteśmy na miejscu! - zawołał entuzjastycznie. Przed nami stał stary budynek. Ściany miał pomalowane na szaro, choć w wielu miejscach były one skruszone lub pokryte grzybami. Okna były wybite, a dach pokrywała rdza. Ze środka dobiegała głośna i wulgarna muzyka. Byłam zaniepokojona. Bałam się, że właśnie zostałam sprowadzona do jakiegoś burdelu. Muchran spojrzał na mnie i powiedział: - To nie jest to, co myślisz. Po prostu chodź ze mną. W jego głosie było coś takiego, co mnie uspokoiło. Nawet przypomniałam sobie, że przecież mam w kieszeni parę gadżetów, dzięki którym będę mogła w każdej chwili błyskawicznie uciec. Wkroczyliśmy do środka. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwróciłam uwagę, był niewyobrażalny smród. Tutaj unosił się gorszy zapach niż w domu babci Jeremiasza, która zajmowała się robieniem kapeluszy ze zdechłych ryb. Dookoła porozstawiane były stoliki przy których siedzieli pijacy. Po mojej prawej toczyły się dwie bójki, a po lewej jeden z gości tańczył nago na stole. Obsługa tego miejsca jednak zupełnie się tym nie przejmowała. Nagle ktoś uszczypnął mnie w pośladek. Odwróciłam się szybko. - Siema, bejbe - zagadał do mnie jakiś stary mężczyzna z jedną brwią i czterema żółtymi zębami. Bez wahania sięgnęłam po najbliższą pustą butelkę wódki i uderzyłam go w głowę. Nie patrząc na efekty mojego czynu, poszłam dalej. Wkroczyliśmy do pomieszczenia służbowego. Tu już było trochę lepiej. Była to jakaś kanciapa pełna różnych mioteł. Tylko mioteł, co było bardzo dziwne. - Sory za to - zaśmiał się Muchran. - Po co wam aż tyle mioteł? - spytałam. - By utrudnić niespodziewanym gościom trafienie na tę odpowiednią - to mówiąc, pociągnął za jedną z nich. Podłoga pod nami zapadła się, a my upadliśmy na stertę materacy. Miotły pozostały jednak na górze. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytałam po chwili. Muchran, milcząc, otworzył najbliższe drzwi. Za nimi ujrzałam dziwne pomieszczenie. Znajdowało się tam kilka paneli kontrolnych obsługiwanych przez ubrane w garnitury kobiety. Od drzwi do drzwi przechadzali się inni ludzie trzymający w dłoniach papiery. - Witaj w siedzibie naszej organizacji! - Jak ona się nazywa? - Nooo... - zmieszał się - To nie jest takie ważne. - Jak ona się nazywa? - nalegałam. - Klub Obserwatorów Chmur - odparł, przekręcając oczami. Ja natomiast wybuchłam śmiechem - Ale to tylko nazwa! To nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co robimy! - dodał szybko. Muchran Patranaszwili. Fretkę najwyraźniej ta sytuacja bawiła. Niemniej jednak, przeszliśmy do pokoju, gdzie było tylko biurko i ustawione po jego dwóch stronach krzesła. Zasiedliśmy na nich. - Więc, oprócz patrzenia w chmury, co jeszcze robicie? Robicie prognozę pogody? - śmiała się. - Niee... To tylko nasza przykrywka, by ludzie z zewnątrz tu nie węszyli. Tak naprawdę chcemy pomóc opanować sytuację w Danville. Uważamy, że to, co się tutaj dzieje, to szaleństwo. Ruch Oporu i O.B.F.S. nie mają zielonego pojęcia, jak uspokoić obywateli, oni tylko pogarszają sprawę. Dlatego chcemy zrobić to my, a w konsekwencji utworzyć nową władzę, która będzie składać się z członków wszystkich trzech organizacji: RO, ludzkich członków z O.B.F.S.-u i od nas, z KOC-u. - Co ja mam do tego? - To, że najlepszy sposób, by tego dokonać, to rewolucja. Bezkrwawa oczywiście. Nie chcemy niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. Ale ktoś musi jednak dowodzić naszą rewolucją i ewentualną obroną. - Obroną? - Kto wie, czy Major Monogram nie odbierze tego jako atak? I nie odpowie na przykład ogniem? Dlatego potrzebujemy twojego wsparcia. Chcemy, abyś przewodniczyła ludziom podczas rewolucji. - A miałabym się zgodzić, bo? - Bo to jest jedyny sposób na stworzenie stabilnej władzy, którą lud zaakceptuje. Słuchaj - wstałem i zacząłem krążyć po pokoju - jak myślisz, czy ludzie nienawidzą monarchii jako ustroju państwowego? - No... tak - odparła, jakby to było oczywiste. - A właśnie nie! Patrz, ludzie nie lubią zmian. Dlaczego? Bo jak coś jest nowe, to jest im nieznane. A jak coś jest nieznane, to może być niebezpieczne. Oni przywykli już do monarchicznych rządów, więc... - Sugerujesz, że trzeba przywrócić Dundersztyca do władzy?! - Absolutnie nie! Chcę po prostu, aby przywrócono monarchię do Okręgu Trzech Stanów, ale monarchą miałby zostać ktoś, komu wszyscy ufają. Ktoś, kto jest wszystkim dobrze znany. Ktoś, komu należy się chwała za jego wszystkie zasługi. Nastała chwila ciszy. - Tak, Fretko. Ciebie chcemy zobaczyć jako nową monarchinię. Fretka Flynn. Zaniemówiłam. Mnie? Miałam wrażenie, że nie nadam się do tej roli zupełnie. Z drugiej strony, to była świetna okazja, by znów chwycić za broń. Owszem, może i rewolucja miałaby mieć bezkrwawy charakter, ale zawsze można by przecież powiedzieć, że to Major Monogram zaatakował pierwszy. Zaraz, wojna z RO i O.B.F.S.? Tam byli moi przyjaciele, nie mogłabym do nich strzelać! To była taka trudna decyzja. Z jednej strony, moje palce już pragną pociągnąć za spust jakiegoś blastera, a z drugiej - atak na przyjaciół byłby straszliwie okrutny. - To jak? Wchodzisz w to? - Muchran spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się. - Ja... - przerwałam, by połknąć ślinę - Wchodzę w to! - odparłam niepewnie. Gruzin przytulił mnie mocno. Postanowiłam bardzo uważać na to, co będę robić w tej organizacji. Major Francis Monogram. Następny dzień, wieczór. Stałem przed budynkiem ratusza, a obok mnie byli Carl i jakaś nie do końca znana mi kobieta. Byliśmy ubrani w garnitury. Na placu ustawionych było kilka tysięcy ludzi oczekujących na wyniki wyborów. - Wasze głosy zostały podliczone - mówiłem - Po zebraniu 17 892 głosów oficjalnie oświadczam, iż Rada Miasta Danville została oficjalnie utworzona. W jej skład wejdzie 50 osób, które za chwilę wyczytam. Te osoby proszę o ustawianie się kolejno na schodkach ratusza. Z ratusza wyszedł Monty, który przekazał mi kopertę. Otworzyłem ją, po czym wyjąłem ze środka kartkę papieru. Przystąpiłem do wyczytywania nazwisk, których właściciele po chwili wychodzili z tłumu i stawali w wyznaczonym miejscu. Ci ludzie byli mi kompletnie nieznani. To jacyś zwyczajni mieszkańcy miasta, jedna osoba wyglądała zupełnie jak jedna z kasjerek z większego supermarketu, która obsługuje mnie przynajmniej raz na trzy tygodnie. - Ogłaszam również, że zaszła niewielka zmiana odnośnie wyboru burmistrza miasta. Przepatrzyliśmy całą historię Danville pod tyranią Dundersztyca i wybraliśmy 10 osób, które według nas najbardziej przyczyniły się do odzyskania niepodległości. No i oczywiście spełniają warunki kandydowania, to znaczy są pełnoletnie. Ludzie wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Monty ponownie wyszedł z ratusza, wręczając mi kolejną kopertę. Ponownie wyczytałem 10 nazwisk. Oburzenie wywołało siódme z nich, jakim było moje własne. Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć, jednak ja nie przestałem wypowiadać dalej swoich kwestii. Gdy już skończyłem, razem z moimi towarzyszami wróciliśmy do ratusza. Muchran Patranaszwili. Nie mogłem wręcz uwierzyć, że Fretka w to wszystko uwierzyła. No może było w tym trochę prawdy, ale... ona na przywódcę? Bezkrwawa rewolucja? Porównując z naszymi prawdziwymi planami, to było wręcz śmieszne! Siedziałem obok rudowłosej w pokoju spotkań. Był on już prawie zapełniony ludźmi. Brakowało tylko jednej osoby - mojej siostry. Endzela zawsze się spóźniała. Nie obchodziło ją nic, nie angażowała się w nic. Natomiast zdobywała wszystko, czego chciała - nawet jakby miała zastosować najokrutniejsze przekręty. Cóż, taki charakter. Weszła spóźniona 5 minut, nawet nie skłaniając głowy w stronę szefa naszej organizacji, Elliota Prescota. Zajęła ostatnie wolne miejsce, które było obok mnie. - Fretko, to moja siostra, Endzela. Endzelo, to nowa członkini KOC-u, Fretka - przedstawiłem je sobie. - Miło mi poznać - powiedziała z uśmiechem Fretka. - Kk - odparła moja siostra oschle, po czym wyjęła telefon i zaczęła pisać z przyjaciółką. Fretka się trochę zmieszała. Fretka Flynn. - Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie - mówił Elliot - Zebrałem was tutaj po to, aby poinformować was o nowych sprawach. Major Monogram po raz kolejny złamał prawo. Tym razem własne. Całkowicie zmienił przebieg wyborów na burmistrza Danville. Początkowo burmistrz miał zostać wybrany przez tajne głosowanie Rady Miasta. Kandydaci na ten urząd również mieli zostać zaproponowani przez Radę Miasta. Jednak w jej skład nie wszedł nikt, kto miałby jakiekolwiek powiązanie z Majorem Monogramem. Co więc Francis zrobił? Wysunął listę 10 osób najbardziej zasłużonych dla Danville podczas tyranii Dundersztyca! I kto też się tam znalazł? On sam! Ludzie dookoła wydali odgłosy oburzenia i zdenerwowania. Ktoś krzyknął nawet "Zabić!". Ja natomiast się zaczerwieniłam... ze wstydu. Ufałam temu człowiekowi tak bardzo, współpracowałam z nim. Byłam jego prawą ręką. A tymczasem on tak okrutnie okłamywał ludzi. Łamał dane im słowo. On nie zasługiwał na bycie burmistrzem Danville! Wstałam. Wszyscy ludzie spojrzeli na mnie dziwnie, Muchran starał się mnie nawet zatrzymać, łapiąc mnie za ubranie. Ja jednak bez wahania wyszłam na scenę. - Mogę zabrać głos? - spytałam uprzejmie. Elliot przytaknął głową i odsunął się od mikrofonu. - Nazywam się Fretka Flynn, jestem tu nowa - mówiłam - Na sam początek chciałam powiedzieć, że pracuję dla Ruchu Oporu. Tak, pracuję dla Ruchu Oporu. Ale... przybyłam tutaj. I czuję, że to dobra zmiana. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, jak Major Monogram oszukuje ludzi i łamie dane im słowo. Zatem chcę tylko powiedzieć że pomogę wam w stworzeniu nowej władzy w Danville. Muchran Patranaszwili. Ciężko było ukryć ten uśmiech zwycięstwa. Fretka Flynn, wczoraj jeszcze, a w sumie to wciąż, przywódczyni Ruchu Oporu, dzisiaj już zyskała zaufanie całej społeczności KOC-u. Elliot pokazał kciuk w górę w moją stronę. Podniosłem dumnie głowę. - Będę już iść - oświadczyła Endzela. - W środku spotkania? - Tak. - Ale nie możesz! To zakaz! - I? Przecież nie obchodzą mnie żadne zakazy i nakazy. Ty to jesteś taka kapusta, głowa pusta. Endzela opuściła pomieszczenie, a ja pokręciłem głową. Fretka wróciła na swoje miejsce. - To była świetna przemowa! - pochwaliłem ją, na co ona zareagowała lekkim uśmiechem. - Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa - mówił Elliot - Ruch Oporu postanowił przekonać mieszkańców Danville do tego, by nie protestowali działaniom ich i O.B.F.S.-u. W tym celu stworzyli piosenkę. Wszyscy oprócz Fretki wybuchli śmiechem. Po chwili zabrzmiała muzyka. ♪Nasz świat przybrał piękną nową twarz, Bo końca tyranii nadszedł czas Nadzieja odrodziła się w nas Więc dalej tę nowinę przekaż Razem możemy rzeczywistość Nową, lepszą, piękniejszą tworzyć Musisz stare smutki odłożyć Wrogom wybaczyć jadowitość Dziś żyjemy w świecie piękniejszym W miłość, pomoc, troskę pełniejszym Pomóż, bo Pomóż, bo My chcemy zbudować lepszy dom Odkąd demokracja panuje, Ludzie mają tutaj praw więcej A po pracy czystsze są ręce I wolny rynek tu króluje Gdy wszystkich naszych łez obrazem, Stał się wolny Okręg Trzech Stanów Każdy wrócił do życia planów Spełnić z powołania nakazem Dziś żyjemy w świecie piękniejszym W miłość, pomoc, troskę pełniejszym Pomóż, bo Pomóż, bo My chcemy zbudować lepszy dom♪ Zaniemówiliśmy. Piosenka była bardzo urocza pomimo tego, iż zupełnie nie zgadzaliśmy się z jej tekstem. Ktoś nawet był tak bardzo poruszony, że aż się popłakał. - Nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Musimy stworzyć coś lepszego. To coś ma przekonać ludzi do postawienia się Ruchowi Oporu i O.B.F.S.-owi - postanowił Elliot. Fretka Flynn. Spędziłam tutaj ponad 24 godziny. Postanowiłam wrócić do siedziby Ruchu Oporu. Tam czekała na mnie rozwścieczona Izabela. - Gdzie ty się kurwa podziewałaś?! - przywitała mnie - Major Monogram chciał z tobą wczoraj porozmawiać. - Ja... byłam na imprezie u przyjaciółki - bąknęłam. To, co właśnie powiedziałam, było pierwszym, co mi przyszło do głowy. - Czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz? To pilne. Natychmiast do ratusza! - Ej, ej, ej! Ja tutaj jestem od wydawania rozkazów! Izabela bez wahania zdjęła z siebie pasek od spodni. - Dobra, dobra - odsunęłam się - Już idę. Rozwścieczanie Izabeli nie było dobrym pomysłem, toteż udałam się do ratusza jak najszybciej. Endzela Patranaszwili. Leżałam w krzakach i przez lornetkę obserwowałam Buforda, mojego "crush'a". Chłopak siedział na ławce w parku i zajadał się serowymi chrupkami. W pewnym momencie podszedł do niego jakiś ptak. Wyglądał jakby prosił o trochę jedzenia. Buford kopnął go. To było takie urocze! Gdybym mogła wcisnąć przycisk "jeszcze raz", klikałabym go do skończenia świata. Mój zegarek zaczął uściskać mi nadgarstek. To oznaczało, że już pora się zbierać. Niestety, przez te wszystkie obowiązki miałam tylko 5 minut w ciągu dnia na obserwowanie Buforda. Po cichu wyszłam z krzaków i udałam się w stronę siedziby KOC-u, rozmyślając o moim "crush'u". Byłam w nim zakochana od czasu wprowadzenia się do Danville. Może i nie był bardzo przystojny, ale był buntownikiem. A to w chłopakach uwielbiałam najbardziej. Ceniłam w nich stanowczość, odwagę i brutalność. Te cechy miał właśnie Buford i dlatego oszalałam na jego punkcie. Żałowałam tylko, że przez mój brak wolnego czasu, mogłabym tylko do niego podejść i powiedzieć "Cześć, jestem Endzela", po czym musiałabym wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Fretka Flynn. Stanęłam przed Majorem Monogramem. Niby to był dokładnie ten sam mężczyzna z jedną brwią, jednak czułam się, jakbym stała przed kimś innym. Widziałam w nim kłamcę i obłudnika. Miałam wręcz ochotę zasięgnąć po swoją broń i go zastrzelić, ale to by było głupie. - Gdzieś ty była?! Ominęło cię ważne spotkanie - powitał mnie, po czym ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu. Usiedliśmy przy biurku - Stworzyliśmy piosenkę, przez którą chcieliśmy przekazać ludziom, że nie powinni bać się nowej władzy, bo jest ona dla nich. - Akurat - prychnęłam w myślach. - Chcieliśmy, żebyś to ty zaśpiewała, ale cię nie było, więc wzięliśmy Jeremiasza. Major miał już uruchomić stojące obok radio, jednak go powstrzymałam, mówiąc: - Już to słyszałam. Jest super! - W porządku... Druga sprawa jest taka, że dzisiaj rano jeden z mieszkańców włamał się do ratusza z nożem. - Co? - zdziwiłam się. - Chciał mnie zabić. Ochrona powstrzymała go w ostatniej chwili. Ale... ludzie w Danville są naprawdę niezadowoleni z moi... naszych rządów. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to będziemy musieli na wzór Dundersztyca powołać do akcji armię robotów. - Nie możemy posuwać się do tyranii! - zawołałam, uderzając dłońmi w biurko. - Wiem, ale czy mamy inne wyjście? - Na bank się coś wymyśli. Ale pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno nam terroryzować mieszkańców. Fineasz Flynn. Siedziałem z Ferbem w pokoju i odrabialiśmy swoje prace domowe. - Ej, bracie - odezwał się zielonowłosy - Pomożesz mi? Nie rozumiem pojęcia "wojna grzybów". - To pewnie chodzi o wojnę nuklearną. Wiesz, broń jądrowa ma po wybuchu kształt grzyba. - Achhh, ma to sens! Nie pomyślałem o tym, dzięki. - Spoko... w ogóle - odłożyłem długopis - Nie uważasz, że z Fretką jest coś nie tak? - To znaczy? - Nie było jej ponad 24 godziny, a za powód nieobecności podała, że była na imprezie u przyjaciółki. - To faktycznie dziwne. Ona nie lubi imprez. - No tak. Trzeba będzie się temu przyjrzeć... Muchran Patranaszwili. - Spełniłeś się idealnie - chwalił mnie Elliot. Znajdowaliśmy się właśnie w jego gabinecie. Prescot siedział wygodnie w swoim fotelu i głaskał starą lekko zakurzoną czaszkę - Ale teraz mam kolejne zadanie. Musisz ogłosić O.B.F.S.-owi i RO istnienie naszej organizacji. - Co? Ale po co? - Oczywiście nie powiesz im, że mamy kontakt z ISIS i chcemy uwolnić Dundersztyca z więzienia. Chodzi tutaj o zdobycie ich zaufania, abyśmy mogli swobodnie przemieszczać się po ratuszu. Tam gdzieś jest ukryty pilot odpowiedzialny za istnienie osłony ochronnej nad miastem. Wojska ISIS będą mogły tu wylądować dopiero po wyłączeniu osłony. - Rozumiem. - Pójdziesz do ratusza, gdzie jutro wieczorem odbywa się kolejna rozmowa RO i O.B.F.S.-u. Fretka załatwi ci wejście, a co będziesz musiał mówić, wytłumaczę ci potem. - Dlaczego potem? Ktoś zapukał. Po chwili do środka weszła Fretka. - Jestem! - To dobrze - powitał ją radośnie Elliot - Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Zechciałabyś może napisać dla nas słowa do piosenki? Fretka Flynn. Propozycję przyjęłam z wielkim entuzjazmem. W wolnych chwilach uwielbiałam siadać do biurka i coś tam pisać. Czułam, że to będzie dobra okazja, aby się wykazać. - Ma nie być rymów. Pisz na szybko. Wtedy ludzie zrozumieją, że tu nie chodzi o żadne walory artystyczne, a o jak najszybsze przekazanie im ważnej wiadomości. Nie bój się obraz dla Ruchu Oporu czy O.B.F.S-u. Powodzenia! Wkroczyłam do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się tylko wygodne krzesło, biurko, a na nim kartka papieru, długopis, odtwarzacz MP3, szklanka wody i kilka ciastek. - "Obraz dla Ruchu Oporu czy O.B.F.S.-u"? - w myślach zacytowałam Elliota - To ja byłam jego przywódczynią. Czy ja właśnie konspiruję przeciwko mojej własnej organizacji? Chyba faktycznie źle robię, należąc do tego KOC-u. Już nie wiem, co robić. Na wszelki wypadek zostawię w tekście poszlakę. KOC, jako klub miłośników długiego patrzenia w niebo, jest jawną organizacją i wiadomo, że swoją siedzibę ma w spelunce kilka metrów wyżej. Ukrycie pełnej nazwy organizacji będzie idealnym pomysłem. I chyba wiem, jak to zrobić. Bez wahania napisałam pionowo "KLUBOBSERWATORÓWCHMUR". Każda z liter będzie początkiem wersu piosenki. Na pewno ci z KOC-u nie zwrócą na to uwagi. Chwyciłam za odtwarzacz i uruchomiłam jedyny dostępny na nim plik, a była to linia melodyczna tej piosenki. Brzmiała całkiem w porządku, wpadała w ucho. Zabrałam się więc za pisanie słów. Po mniej więcej 30 minutach wszystko było gotowe. Pozostał mi do napisania już tylko tytuł. Zawsze byłam w to słaba. Pamiętam, że kiedyś każdej mojej piosence nadawałam zawsze ten sam. Stanowiła go pewna gra słów, którą wymyśliłam w wieku 6 lat. Otóż, usłyszawszy wyraz "myszoskoczek", zauważyłam, że składa się on ze słów "mysz" i "skoczek" oraz z litery "o". Tak więc z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha napisałam na górze kartki "Mysz? O, skoczek!" i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Muchran Patranaszwili. Stałem za drzwiami i słuchałem, jak Fretka zapowiada moje wejście. - Zostałam niedawno zaczepiona przez pewnego chłopaka, który pokazał mi nową tajną organizację działającą na terenie Danville. Spokojnie, oni chcą nam pomóc. To była ta chwila. Wkroczyłem do środka, czym skupiłem na sobie wzrok wszystkich ludzi i zwierząt przy stole. - Jestem Muchran Patranaszwili - przedstawiłem się - Należę do KOC-u, czyli Klubu Obserwatorów Chmur. Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem, ale ja kontynuowałem: - To tylko nazwa. Przez dłuższy czas działaliśmy pod przykrywką. Ale nie od dzisiaj. Celem naszej organizacji jest wsparcie was w tych trudnych chwilach i pomoc w ustabilizowaniu sytuacji w mieście. Wiem, że to może się wydawać dziwne, że ktoś zupełnie znikąd przychodzi i mówi o takich rzeczach, ale chcemy przysłużyć się naszemu miastu. - Ja cię znam... - Fineasz wstał - Ty byłeś u nas na przesłuchaniu do Ruchu Oporu. - Słońce tam pewnie było - stwierdziłem w myślach. - Gość może i słaby fizycznie - mówił czerwonowłosy - Ale wygląda na takiego, któremu można zaufać. - Zatem przyprowadź jutro swoją organizację - rzekł Major Monogram - Ale na dzisiaj już ci dziękujemy. Do widzenia. - Do widzenia - odparłem, po czym wyszedłem i zamknąłem drzwi. Sukces! Piosenki *Nowy świat; *Nowy gorszy świat Inne informacje *